Everything and Nothing
by peaceful village
Summary: Sam used to have everything, now he has nothing and is working as a janitor at McKinley High School. There he meets Quinn the perfect cheerleader. Will she help him rise up? Or will he drag her down?
1. Chapter 1

Sam sighed as he started to mop the empty hallway. A janitor. This is what had become of his life. He used to be someone. Hell he was on his way to the NFL before everything went to shit. His parents lost their jobs and the whole family was forced to live in a motel. Sam went from football star to pizza delivery boy. Now three years later things still hadn't improved much. Sam was working two jobs and sending half his paychecks to his parents every month. Sure they had gotten jobs, but not as well paying as before. Sam might have grown up and is living in his own, but Stevie and Stacy needed all the support they could get. Sam would make sure they go someplace and have everything he was forced to give up.

Quinn was late. She was supposed to be out on the field ten minutes ago and it was another ten minutes till the game started. She had been having a hair emergency and lost track of time. Coach Sylvester was not going to like this. As Quinn hurried down the dark empty hallways she failed to notice the wet floor signs and slipped and fell her butt in the air.

"Oh shit," A voice from behind her said. Quinn started to get up only to slip again. A hand grabbed her arm and helped her up. Quinn looked up and was staring into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. She had to stop herself from gasping. The blue eyes belonged to a very handsome blond man. He wasn't that much older then her and he had a very large mouth. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Fine," Quinn replied.

"Read the sign next time," Sam said with a smirk, she knew his name by the patch on his janitors uniform. He had looked familiar.

"I will," Quinn said with a flirty smile not remembering the janitor being this cute. Sam only shook his head. The girl was flirting with him.

"Almost game time," Sam said trying to keep the smile off his face, "You better go."

"See you around," Quinn said and then carefully walked down the hall. Sam remembered getting looks like that from cheerleaders, but that was a long time ago. This was his life now and Sam continued to mop the floors.

Quinn made it to the field just in time. She apologized to Coach and she only got a glare in response.

"Where have you been?" Her best friend Santana asked.

"I got a little side tracked," Quinn said smiling.

After the game Quinn's boyfriend came up and kissed her. Finn was the quarterback on the team, a team with a loosing history, but still the quarterback was the star. Quinn smiled when they broke apart. Something caught her eye and when she turned and looked Quinn saw Sam the janitor looking at her. He winked and Quinn tried unsuccessfully to stop the blush that was forming on her cheeks. Sam noticed and laughed before disappearing.

As Sam walked to his car his thoughts kept returning to the blond cheerleader. He had seen her before. Quinn Fabray was the head of the Cheerios, president of the Celibacy Club, and a member of Glee Club. Shame that she was in the Celibacy Club with a body like that. Sam mentally kicked himself. He was almost 20 and the last thing he needed was to getting arrested for having impure thoughts about a 16 year old cheerleader.

Finn held Quinn's hand as they walked to his car. They arrived in the parking lot just in time to see Sam drive away. He didn't see her this time. Quinn watched as he drove away, staring long after he was gone. Quinn had never seen such sadness as she had seen in Sam's eyes. Life had obviously been hard on him.

"Quinn," Finn said snapping Quinn out of her trance, "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect," Quinn said smiling and Finn was too oblivious to notice that the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Q&S

Sam entered his apartment and threw the keys on the table. He went over and checked his messages one from his mom the other from his boss at UPS asking him to trade shifts. Sam deleted them both without listening. He didn't want to deal with them right now. Turning on the TV Sam watched Sports Center while he did his weights. He might not play football anymore but that was no reason not to stay in shape. _There ain't no carpool lane to sexy_. Sam laughed remembering how he used to say that all the time.

He looked at the clock and saw it was after one. He had to get up at six tomorrow. Five hours of sleep was actually a lot for him. Sam made his way to bed and fell asleep instantly on the lumpy mattress dreaming of a girl with golden hair and hazel eyes.

The girl in question however was unable to sleep. Her mind kept on going back to Sam. He seemed so sad, so lonely. Quinn pitied him, although she could tell he was the kind of guy who would hate being pitied. What was she doing? She already had a boyfriend. Why was she thinking about someone else? Sure Sam was cute, more then cute. Quinn had never been more attracted to anyone in her whole life. His lips were unnaturally big and Quinn wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Quinn snapped out of that thought right away. She was the head Cheerio and should not be thinking about kissing janitors, no matter how hot they were.

The two blonds knew that their encounter wasn't the last. They had only spoken a few words, but sometimes that it all it takes. Quinn wanted to know more about him, and Sam couldn't stop thinking about her pretty eyes.

**So this just came to me and I had to write it **

**let me know if anyone wants me to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing...**

Quinn shouldn't be doing this. It had been a week since she had last seen Sam and now she was hanging out after school hoping for the chance to see him again. She had given Finn a lame excuse on why she had to stay late, but in truth she was hiding in the choir room hoping to catch a glimpse of Sam. Quinn knew the reason she was so interested was probably the fact that she was bored with her life. Her boyfriend was kind of an idiot, and although his friend Puck was flirting with her a lot, she wasn't that interested in him either.

She felt like slapping herself on the forehead. Quinn was hiding out in a dark classroom just waiting until she could see the mysterious janitor? It sounded like a plot out of a book. Sam would probably end up being a crazy serial killer or something. That is the way the stories seem to always end. Finally getting some clarity Quinn exited the classroom and began to make her way home. She stopped when she head the sound of someone singing. Quinn couldn't help herself and followed the voice.

Sure enough the voice belonged to Sam and Quinn watched him as he moved the mop back and fourth as he sang _Billionaire_. Quinn smiled. Sam felt her presence and looked up. He didn't look surprised to see her. **  
><strong>

"You do know that school is over." Sam said leaning on the mop.

"I am aware of that fact," Quinn said in that cool tone of hers.**  
><strong>

"Forget something?" Sam said his tone just as cool as hers, but a smile had formed on his face.

"No," Quinn said.

"Bored Princess?" Sam asked the smile dropping from his face.

"What if I said I was?" Quinn said faster then she meant to.

Sam could do one of two things. He could tell the cheerleader to take a hike and be bored somewhere else, or he could let her be bored with him. What the hell. His life was going nowhere fast anyway. What was the harm flirting with a pretty girl? As long as Sam didn't let it go any farther then that, there was really wrong with it.

"Wait outside for me," Sam said against his better judgment, "I am almost done here and we wouldn't want you to fall again would we?"

Quinn waited outside the school sitting on the bench she had sat on a hundred times since she started here. Quinn didn't have to _do_ anything with Sam, they could just be friends. He wasn't that much older then her, and she could always use another friend. A really hot mysterious friend. 15 minutes later Sam came up and sat next to her. If she thought he was hot as a janitor it was nothing compared to what he looked like out of his uniform. His white shirt was a bit on the tight side as if he had washed it a million times because he didn't have anything else. Quinn could make out the nice abs underneath. Sam's jeans fit him very nicely too. **  
><strong>

"What do you want to do Princess?" Sam asked her.

"Something I am not supposed to," Quinn answered trying to sound seductive, and just Sam laughed.

"I might be older then you," Sam said, "But I still can't buy beer."

"Fine," Quinn said, "What do you what to do?" Sam just stared at her and Quinn blushed having an idea what he was thinking.

"Come on," Sam said standing up. He held his hand out for Quinn to take.

Q&S

"A milkshake?" Quinn said as Sam handed her the milkshake he just bought her.

"You said you wanted to do something you aren't supposed to," Sam said taking a sip of his own milkshake, "I doubt your coach lets you eat ice cream."

"True," Quinn said taking a sip.

"Listen Quinn," Sam said sitting down on one of the tables in front of the ice cream parlor, "I am not some guy you fool around with because you are bored with your life. I am not going to take advantage of you, so don't put in a situation where I might."

"I know," Quinn said embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. Can we be friends though?"

"I guess that wouldn't be wrong," Sam said, "I could always use another friend." Quinn smiled at the fact that he mirrored her thoughts exactly. Quinn took a deep breath and asked the question that had been burning in the back of her mind since they had met.

"What happened to you? Why are you sad?" Sam didn't say anything, just stared out in front of him looking at nothing. **  
><strong>

"I used to play football," Sam finally said, "Quarterback, and I was good. I was popular and had everything going for me. Cheerleaders were always throwing themselves at me." He paused and smirked at Quinn who blushed in return. Sam continued, "Then everything changed. My dad lost his job, and then my mom lost hers not long after. I had to quit the team and get job to help support my family, we were living in a motel by then. My girlfriend dumped me because I couldn't buy her anything shiny and started dating my best friend who took my spot on the team. I never recovered. I still managed to graduate two years ago though I seriously considered dropping out. So now all these years later I am still working a crappy job and sending money to my parents so my brother and sister get everything they ever wanted. Everything I used to have." Sam took another sip of his milkshake not looking at her.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said after a while.

"Don't be," Sam said, "Whats done is done." Quinn was surprised at what she did next. She got up to sit next to him and placed her head on his shoulder, and to her relief he didn't move away. Sam put his arm around her and Quinn snuggled closer. Yes, she knew they were going to be very good friends.

**Thank you so much for all the positive feedback! I am glad you liked it and wanted me to continue. **

**Sam didn't go to McKinley so that is why she would have never seen him before. Glee kids will show up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing...**

Quinn was in Glee Club laughing at the text Sam had just sent. It had been a couple weeks since their ice cream "date" as she called it. Now she and Sam talked every day. Quinn felt Finn sit next to her and put his arm around her. Quinn resisted the urge to shake him off. Sam's arm felt so much better around her. She liked Sam a lot, more then she should. Sam would never try anything with her, as he had told Quinn many times. Still he looked at her longer then necessary and Quinn knew he was as attracted to her as Quinn was to him. His life sucked enough, he told her, Sam didn't want to add a felony charge to it.

"Hey Will," A voice said from the doorway, "You needed me to fix a light?"

"Thanks Sam," Will Schuester said. Quinn's head snapped up and her eyes locked with Sam's for the briefest moment before Sam looked away. Sam set up his ladder and began to fix the light that had gone out earlier that day. Will was trying to teach, but half his class's eyes were on the janitor. As he worked Sam began to hum, and that stopped Will dead in his tracks.

"You sing Sam?" Will asked.

"In the shower," Sam replied still concentrating on his work. **  
><strong>

"Why don't you take a break and come over and hang with us for a while," Will suggested, "If anyone asks why you took so long just tell them it was my fault."

"Sure," Sam agreed, "I need different equipment for this anyway."

"Why don't you go sit next to Quinn there," Will said pointing to Sam's secret friend.

"Okay," Sam said, "Just let me take this off first." Sam began to remove his janitor suit leaving him in the same outfit of a white shirt and jeans Quinn had seen before.

"Damn," Santana said after seeing Sam out of uniform, "How old are you?" She asked Sam.

"It's illegal," Sam said in reply. Santana rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. **  
><strong>

"So Sam got a song in your back pocket?" Will asked.

"Uh..._Billionaire_ I guess." Sam said and Quinn smiled remembering that was the song he had been singing in the hallway. **  
><strong>

"Why don't you come sing for us," Will said, "Puck, Finn, will you accompany him?" Both boys nodded and got out of their seats. Will handed Sam a guitar and he began to sing. He was good. Artie jumped in and did the rapping part, while Mike danced around all the boys. Quinn grinned as she watched Sam close his eyes really getting into the song and singing his heart out. After the song ended the class was silent in awe of what Sam had just done.

"That was really cool," Sam said in the dorky tone Quinn had come to know.

"Wow Sam," Will said speaking up, "That was really good."

"Thanks," Sam said handing him back the guitar, "I need to get back. Thanks for letting me sing with you guys. I will back later to fix that light Will." Sam grabbed his suit and ladder and left the room. Quinn wanted to go after him, but she knew she couldn't. Sam's eyes had lit up when he was singing, only to dim again when he came back to reality.

"That janitor was hot," Santana said voicing what all the girls were thinking.

"Focus Santana," Will told the girl, "And leave Sam alone, boys had a tough time the last thing he needs is a bunch of underage girls going after him."

"Did you think he was hot?" Finn asked Quinn sitting taking his seat next to her.

"I was listening to him sing," Quinn replied coolly which caused Finn to back off. In her mind Quinn was thinking something complete different. Sam was so hot it was hard to concentrate on anything else he was doing. Her phone made the beeping noise it made when she got a text. Quinn looked down at her phone and read the text from Sam.

**Did I suck?**

**No your amazing.** Quinn texted back. In every way, but she didn't write that part.

"Who are you texting?" Finn asked.

"Sam," Quinn said softly.

"Who?" Finn said not hearing her.

"My friend Sam," Quinn said louder.

"Oh have I met him?" Finn said and Quinn had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"I never said Sam was a guy," Quinn said in response.

Q&S

Sam sat in his truck waiting for Quinn. School was almost out and his other job didn't start for another couple hours. He had loved singing in the choir room today. Whenever he sang it felt like for a couple minutes all his problems were gone and for that moment everything was fine. But then the song ended. The sound of Quinn opening the door of his truck and getting in broke him out of his trance.

"You okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, we better get out of here before anyone sees you with me," Sam said and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Would that really be so bad?" Quinn asked she hating sneaking around just to be friends with someone.

"Quinn, people would automatically come to the wrong conclusion about our relationship." Sam said eyes on the road. Quinn crossed her arms. "Are you pouting?" Sam asked.

"No." Quinn said knowing very well that she was.

"Sometimes I forget you are only 16," Sam said mostly to himself.

"16 isn't that young," Quinn argued.

"It is young enough," Sam said back and Quinn said nothing. The two road in silence for the rest of the way to the ice cream parlor. That had become their standard place to spend time together. It was on the edge of town and not many of her fellow students showed up there.

As she sipped her shake Quinn kept sneaking glances at Sam. The two were sitting in silence at the moment having not gotten over their little fight in the car.

"Look I am sorry I called you young," Sam finally said.

"That's okay," Quinn said, "I was pouting after all."

"True," Sam said smiling, "You sure look cute when you pout. Kind of like how my little sister used to look."

"If you compare me with your sister again I will refuse to watch Avatar with you ever again. Even though I should do it anyway." Quinn warned Sam.

"I have only made you watch it twice," Sam said, "That is nothing compared to my record." Quinn nudged him. She was glad they weren't fighting anymore. Quinn didn't want to loose him, and she wouldn't let Sam loose her.

**Yes so Sam is going to be helping out with Glee Club...**

**Let me know what you think and review please! They make my day! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing...**

Finn knew something was going on with Quinn. She kept blowing him off and giving lame excuses about why she didn't want to spend time with him. He didn't get it. Their relationship was perfect. He was the star quarterback, on a loosing team but still, and she was the head cheerleader. They were supposed to be together. Why was she pulling away? Was it because of Rachel? Sure they had kissed that one time, but Finn had chosen to stay Quinn. Did Quinn find out about it? Finn doubted it, if she had Quinn would have yelled at him already.

"Hey Finn. Where's Quinn?" Puck asked.

"No idea." Finn replied.

Q&S

"Turn it off," Quinn said to Sam. "I can't watch this movie again." The two friends were sitting in Sam's apartment watching Avatar, again.

"Fine," Sam said, "We could have a X-Men marathon, or Spiderman, or Batman. Your choice."

"How about none of the above." Quinn said and then looked at her phone and saw she had a text from Finn.

**Where are you? Do you want to hang out tonight? **

"What was that?" Sam asked putting another movie in, a nice chick flick that Quinn approved of. She had already Notebooked him once, revenge for all time times he had made her watch something staring some kind of superhero. Sam had even teared up, but then tried to cover it up by saying there was something in his eye.

"Just Finn asking me if I wanted to hang out tonight," Quinn told Sam putting her phone down without answering. Sam sighed.

"You should go," Sam said trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice, "He is your boyfriend."

"I know," Quinn said with a sigh. She had been neglecting Finn lately, but she would rather spend time with Sam then with him.

"Go on," Sam said, "I will just see you later." Quinn nodded and got up. She grabbed her purse and gave Sam a quick hug and left. Quinn leaned on the door she had just closed. She really wished she was two years older. Or more that Sam was two years younger. That way he would be in school _with_ her rather then working there. That way he could be her boyfriend.

Q&S

"Thanks for coming Sam," Will said. Will had asked Sam to get a coffee with him.

"No problem Will," Sam said sitting down, "What can I do for you?"

"I was really impressed with your performance the other day," Will said, "You have a lot of talent."

"Thank you," Sam said his cheeks turning slightly pink, "I had fun."

"I am glad." Will said and then took a deep breath before continuing, "So I talked to Principal Figgins and asked if you could help me out in teaching the class. You have a great voice, and can play the guitar. Sometimes I feel like I can't handle those kids by myself and would appreciate your help." Sam just stared at him. Glee Club? He always liked to sing, but his main focus had always been football. There was no Glee Club at his old school, he would have joined if he could of.

"Sure, if Figgins allows it then yes I would love to help out," Sam said and Will smiled.

"So the first thing is I am having a boys vs. girls competition and I need a judge. Could you do that for me?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Sam said smiling, "Sounds like fun."

So when Sam showed up in class the next day Quinn had to cover up her shock at seeing him. He winked at her and to her horror Quinn felt her cheeks burn. She hated that Sam had this effect on her.

"So Sam here is going to the judge for the competition and is going to be helping me out from time to time." Will explained to the class.

"Lucky us," Santana said with a flirty smile.

"Still illegal," Sam told her ignoring Santana's advances.

"Okay so the boys are performing first," Will said quickly trying to get to a new subject, "So Sam if you could sit here in the seat of honor we will get started." Sam sat down on the chair Will had motioned to. Quinn walked a little too quickly to the seat next to Sam, but she didn't think anyone noticed. Sam smiled at her when she sat down before turning his attention back to the boys. Quinn looked at the ground. He was so close to her, yet Sam couldn't be farther away. All she wanted to do was close the tiny gap between them and take his hand. It killed her that she couldn't. Instead Quinn held her head high and focused all her attention on her boyfriends performance. She didn't notice that Sam kept sneaking glances at her, wanting to close the distance between them as much as she did.

"They were really good," Sam said to the group of girls surrounding him after class, "You guys have your work cut out for you."

"I am sure we will do just fine," Rachel said in that loud superior tone of hers, "I have everything mapped out already."

"Its Rachel right?" Sam said automatically recognizing the girl from what Quinn had told him.

"Yes," Rachel said happy at the thought that Sam had heard of her. Quinn had to hide her smile because all she had said about Rachel was she was loud and obnoxious.

"I gotta go," Sam said to the small crowd, "See you girls tomorrow."

"Wow," Mercedes said after he left, "That is one fine boy."

"Yes he is," Santana agreed, "Too bad he is too old for us."

"20 isn't that old," Tina said.

"Illegal remember," Santana reminded her, "And he is just a janitor."

The girls all left the classroom leaving Quinn alone. Sam was more then a janitor. Quinn had wanted to defend Sam, but that would just cause suspicion. Quinn knew she had to do something about their relationship. Quinn loved and hated what she felt for Sam. She loved the feeling of caring for someone that much, and hated the feeling of not having him. Quinn fixed her ponytail and straightened her skirt and left the classroom too. Even if she was a heartsick teenager, she was still Quinn Fabray, and showed no weakness.

The next day was the girls turn. Rachel had given them an extra boost and Quinn was feeling confident. She always knew yellow was a good color on her and wanted to look as cute as possible for the judge. Quinn had always liked singing, but she loved the fact that she was singing for someone. It made it that more meaningful. So Quinn was smiling as she sang her heart out, not to win the competition, but for Sam. Quinn knew his eyes were only on her during the whole performance, she could feel them.

"Hey Sam," Quinn said catching up with Sam after school.

"Hey Quinn," Sam said with a smile, but was looking around nervously hoping that no one would notice them talking.

"Did you still want to hang out tonight?" Quinn asked trying to sound as casual as she could hoping Sam couldn't hear her heartbeat, "It is my turn to buy the ice cream, and I might even agree to watch _Spiderman_." Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

"I can't tonight Quinn," Sam said avoiding her eyes.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I have a date tonight," Sam said quickly, "I will...uh call you later. Bye." Quinn managed to nod and watched as Sam basically ran to his car and drove away. She just stood there fighting the tears threatening to fall down her face. So much for being strong. She was still standing there when Finn came up to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked noticing the tears.

"I'm fine," Quinn said and then louder, "I am just fine. Take me home." Finn nodded and Quinn took his hand holding it a bit tighter then she meant to. She was fine. She was the head cheerleader. She was dating the quarterback. She was in love with the janitor.

**I know it is another short chapter but they are getting longer, it basically just depends on where I want the chapter to end.**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews and keep them coming**

**Also if anyone has suggestions or ideas I would be happy to hear them and try and use them if I think they will fit in with the story...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing...**

Sam looked down at the sleeping body next to him and felt like the biggest jackass in the history of the world. He had blown off Quinn to go out with the girl at the coffee place place who was always flirting with him. Sam hated himself at this moment. Using the poor girl next to him as a substitute to the girl he couldn't have. Sam got up and pulled on his boxers before going out onto the balcony. He took out the pack of cigarettes underneath the plant on his deck. Sam only smoked when he was feeling really bad about himself. Right now he felt like he could smoke the whole damn pack. Sam sighed, he was going to have to find a new place to get coffee in the morning.

LQF

Quinn was in her room watching Spiderman when Finn crashed into her room. She resisted the urge to tell him to leave. All Quinn wanted to do was sit and brood over Sam in the comfort of her own room. She didn't want to deal with her boyfriend right now.

"What is it Finn?" Quinn asked still staring at her TV.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat or see a movie. You seemed upset before and I was worried about you," Finn said carefully taking note of her cold tone. "And when did you start watching Spiderman? I begged you to go see that with me and you refused."

"I just wanted to watch it," Quinn said unsuccessfully trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Okay I will just leave then," Finn said starting to back out of the room.

"No wait!" Quinn said sitting up, "I'm sorry it has been a rough day. Watch with me?" Quinn scooted over to make room for Finn. She didn't want to be alone tonight after all. He sat next to her and took Quinn's hand. Her phone beeped and she saw she had a text. Sam of course.

**I'm sorry. **Was all he wrote. Didn't bother to give an explanation because there wasn't one, didn't try and make an excuse, just got straight to what he was feeling.

**I know. **Was all Quinn wrote back, because she knew he was. Sam didn't lie. Finn tightened his grip on her and Quinn put her phone away.

Q&S

"So both teams forfeited?" Sam said in Glee Club the next day, "So I am no longer needed as a judge?"

"You could always tell you who chose," Will said with a smile.

"I am glad they had to forfeit," Sam said, "Truth is both performances were so awesome I would not have been able to choose between them." Sam caught Quinn's eye and quickly looked away. He still felt too guilty to meet her gaze. When the class was dismissed Sam pulled Quinn aside.

"Ashamed to be talking to me?" Quinn asked still have not gotten over his date. She had wanted to ignore him, but she couldn't resist the pleading look in those blue eyes.

"I shouldn't have blown you off," Sam said, "It is just hard for me to be around you sometimes."

"So you went out with another girl to take your mind off me?" Quinn asked crossing her arms. The look in his eyes was enough of an answer for her. So instead of hanging out and watching a movie with her, Sam went out and had sex with another girl. Sam stepped closer.

"I am not a boy Quinn," Sam said looking into her eyes, "I am a man. There is a difference. You are my friend Quinn, I still want to be friends."

"We can be friends," Quinn said trying to understand, "Just as long as you can have sex with random girls every once in a while." Sam looked like he wanted to hit a wall.

"It is very hard to be around you knowing I can't have you," Sam said frustrated, "If we still want to do this friends thing, then yes I will have to get my fulfill my needs elsewhere." Sam paused and then continued, "Still want to be my friend Quinn?" His tone was almost mocking.

"Yes," Quinn said standing her ground, "I will be your friend for the next two years, and then I will be more." Before Sam could stop himself he touched Quinn's cheek and then Sam leaned his forehead on hers closing the gap, but still not closing it all the way. There was still a space between them, one that they both wanted to cross, but couldn't.

Q&S

"Thanks for coming," Sam said when he opening the door and seeing Quinn on the other side. Quinn had to stop herself from laughing. His hair was messed up, and there was a stain on his shirt.

"Sammy! Come play with me!" A voice could be heard saying.

"No problem." Quinn said entering his apartment. There was paper everywhere and what appeared to be playdough ground into the carpet and stuck to the ceiling.

"Stacy?" Sam said approaching the young girl with his hands almost in surrender, "This is my friend Quinn, she is going to hang out with us for a while." Stacy only nodded and went back to throwing paper across the room humming what sounded like a Justin Bieber song. Sam turned back to Quinn,

"Sorry about this," Sam said, "My parents asked me to watch Stacy tonight and she is all over the place. She was so sweet when she was little, but now she is a six year old terror! She won't listen to me just demanding that I play with her, but the only game she wants to play is trashing my apartment! Help me!" Quinn laughed.

"You are lucky that babysitting little girls is my specialty," Quinn said walking past him over to his little sister. "What ya doing Stacy?" Quinn asked.

"I am dancing," Stacy said as she twirled and threw more paper.

"I love to dance," Quinn told her, "But why don't we dance without the paper and perhaps your brother could put on some music so we could dance to it." Sam took the hint and put in the CD his mother had given him earlier. He groaned as the sound of Hannah Montana filled the room. Stacy however put the paper down and started dancing and singing along with the music. Sam watched as Stacy took Quinn's hand and the girls danced around the living room. Quinn waved him over holding out her hand and Sam joined in.

"You were great," Sam whispered to Quinn as he closed the door to his bedroom where Stacy was sound asleep.

"What goes up must come down." Quinn said, "Just the laws of physics."

"Thanks again," Sam said sitting down on his couch.

"No trouble at all," Quinn said taking a seat next to him. "It has been a long time since I had an excuse to play with dolls and listen to teen pop stars."

"I hope I didn't pull you away from anything important," Sam said.

"No," Quinn lied. She had been out with Finn when he got Sam's desperate _help me_ text. She had simply told Finn that there was a bit of an emergency and she had to go. Quinn didn't actually lie to Finn, he just assumed it was a family emergency.

"Good," Sam said his eyes closing. He looked so tired.

"You can sleep you know," Quinn told him, "I'll keep an eye on Stacy."

"Okay," Sam said and then a breath later he was out. He looked so peaceful when he slept, like he had no problems at all. Sam turned trying to find a comfortable position to sleep while sitting up. Quinn slowly guided him so his head was now on the pillow in Quinn's lap. She brushed the hair away from his face.

Sam slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on his couch a pillow under his head and a blanket over him when last night events caught up with him. Stacy. Quinn. And Sam had the feeling he might have been sleeping on Quinn's lap. The second thing he noticed was the smell, it smelled like toast. Sam got up and saw Quinn standing in front of his stove wearing one of his shirts. Oh God, please tell me I didn't sleep with her. If he had Sam would have at least wanted to remember it.

"Hey," Sam said carefully and Quinn jumped slightly in surprised.

"Oh, Sam you scared me," Quinn said, "So your parents came and got Stacy about three hours after you feel asleep. Don't worry I told them I was just a friend helping out when you couldn't handle your sister."

"You stayed the night?" Sam said and Quinn blushed.

"By that time it was around three in the morning and I was pretty tired." Quinn said talking fast and mostly to her feet, "I didn't really want to walk home this late and I tried to wake you up, but you were out. So I got a t-shirt of yours cause I didn't want to sleep in my street cloths and slept in your bed. I'm sorry I shouldn't have stayed."

"It's fine," Sam said not waiting to embarrass her by asking more questions. It is what it is. "Your making breakfast?"

"Just scrambled eggs and toast," Quinn said going back to her cooking, "You didn't have much else."

"That's really nice Quinn," Sam said coming over and putting a hand on her shoulder, "Don't know how I ever lived without you before. How can I help?" Quinn smiled, cooking together was such a couples thing to do, and Quinn was enjoying it more then she would admit.

After breakfast, which Sam said was the best eggs and toast he had ever eaten, the two said goodbye. Unknowing to Sam, Quinn had tucked his shirt into her bag. You can never have too many pj's.

Now that Sam was helping out in Glee Sam and Quinn got the chance to talk inside of school without any kind of suspicion. Or so they thought. Kurt, having the most intuitive eye in the Glee Club watched as Quinn and Sam the Janitor talking. It might have seemed like an innocent conversation, but the body language spoke differently. They stood a little too close when they talked, and there was a tension between them that Kurt could sense right away. Kurt watched as Quinn laughed at something Sam said and then placed her hand on his arm. Again an innocent action made into something more by how her hand lingered on his arm longer then necessary.

"Quinn?" Kurt said coming over to the two blonds. The two immediately stepped away from each other.

"Yeah Kurt?" Quinn said her voice a octave higher then normal.

"The bell rang, you might want to heading to your next class," Kurt said with a friendly smile, "How are you doing Sam?"

"Good," Sam answered, "You?"

"Fantastic," Kurt said and then catching up with Quinn the two highschoolers left the classroom.

"Be careful," Kurt said to Quinn.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Be careful," Kurt repeated. Quinn got his meaning and nodded.

**Is someone on to something...**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they mean so much to me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing...**

"Could you answer it Quinn?" Sam called out Quinn when there was a knock at the door. Quinn got up from her place on Sam's couch and made her way over to the door. When she opened it guy around Sam's age was on the other side.

"This is Sam Evan's place right?" He asked.

"Yeah," Quinn said moving aside for the man to come in. "I'm Quinn."

"Kyle." He said putting his hand out for her to shake.

"Who is it?" Sam asked coming into view. His face broke out into a grin when he saw who the guest was. "Dude! What are you doing here!" Sam said giving Kyle a hug.

"I just missed you man," Kyle said and then turned to Quinn, "I just met your girlfriend here. You always did get all the pretty girls."

"Quinn is just a friend," Sam explained. Quinn had to fight to keep the smile on her face. Just a friend my butt. She might not be his girlfriend, but she was more then just a friend.

"So since I am in town I was wondering if you wanted to show off you awesome dance skills and go to _Smash_ with an old friend. Quinn here can come too."

"She can't," Sam said before Quinn could say anything, "Quinn isn't 18 yet."

"Oh...," Kyle said and then a thought seemed to come to him, "I think Greg is bouncing tonight, he will let her in. Come on what do you say? We need some eye candy." Sam turned to Quinn.

"Feel like dancing Quinn?" Sam asked.

"I need to go home and change first," Quinn said trying to hide how excited she really was, "Can I meet you back here in an hour?" Sam looked at Kyle who shrugged.

"Yeah that works." Kyle said. Quinn said her goodbye and rushed home. She was finally going out with Sam. Well Sam and his friend, but still it was an outing that wasn't at an ice cream parlor or in Sam's small apartment.

An hour and a half later the three were in front of a club called Smash. Sam and Kyle walked right up to the door passing the line.

"Hey Greg," Kyle said and gave Greg the Bouncer a handshake hug things that guys do.

"Come on in," Greg said ushering them in. Sam had his arm around Quinn partially hiding her so Greg wouldn't notice how young she looked.

"How you doing Sammy?" Greg asked.

"Great," Sam said and then gave Quinn's shoulder a squeeze, "Just taking my girl out." Greg nodded and let the two pass. The line groaned as they watched the three get in while they had been waiting for twenty minutes.

Sam let her go as soon as they walked in the door. Quinn smiled as she saw the people dancing and laughing.

"Wanna dance?" Sam whispered in Quinn's ear. She shivered. Quinn nodded as Sam took her hand leading her out to the floor. Quinn noticed Kyle had already made his way over to a group of girls.

After dancing with Finn and Puck in Glee Club the past months Quinn noticed that Sam was a lot better dancer then the both of them. Another thing she had noticed was that when you dance you tend to touch the person you are dancing with. Sam was now able to touch her without it feeling forbidden or wrong. They were just dancing. His hand was just on her hip, and his face was just really close to hers.

Quinn felt her head rising up just as Sam's was dipping down. Just a kiss. It couldn't be so bad. They were in a large group of people, no one knew them here. Half of them were drunk, they wouldn't remember themselves in the morning. Sam pulled away at the last second, but Quinn grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her. With a little more force then necessary because Sam stumbled forward, but his arms locked around her waist while hers were around his neck.

It was a nice kiss. Not the pecks she permitted Finn, and not the desperate longing kiss Quinn had envisioned their first kiss to be. Sam tightened his grip on her waist till he was almost holding Quinn up. She smiled against his lips. When they finally broke apart they just stared at each other, and then kissed again. This time there was the passion she had thought there would be. A tap on her shoulder finally broke it up.

"I thought you said this wasn't your girlfriend?" Kyle said with a smirk. Sam just glared and waved Kyle off before kissing Quinn again.

They crashed into his apartment. The two were going from zero to sixty, but they didn't care. Quinn began to unbutton Sam's shirt and Sam pulled Quinn's dress over her head. Sam knew he shouldn't do what he was about to do. He was the adult here, he should stop it before it went to far. But he couldn't and every time he tried Quinn pulled him closer. Sam kept on asking if she was sure and Quinn kept saying yes. The last thing in the world Sam wanted to do was hurt her. That was why he kept holding back. Their relationship could only end in heartbreak, somehow Sam would break her young heart. But not now, they wouldn't think about that now.

"I don't think you can be president of the Celibacy Club anymore," Sam said sometime after. The two were laying in bed, a cigarette in Sam's hand.

"I don't think I want to be," Quinn said with a grin taking a drag of Sam's cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke," Sam said taking it back from her.

"Nether should you," Quinn said.

"I shouldn't do a lot of things," Sam said taking another drag.

"Are you sorry you slept with me?" Quinn couldn't help but ask.

"No," Sam said not looking at her, "That is the worst part of it all." Quinn took his cigarette and put it out on the ashtray next to the bed. "Does your Mom think you are staying at Santana's?"

"Yeah," Quinn said tracing patterns on Sam's chest.

"Santana is cool with covering for you?" Sam said.

"I have done it enough for her," Quinn said, "She owes me."

"Who does she think your with?" Sam asked.

"Finn probably," Quinn said, "She had always had a don't ask don't tell policy. Don't worry no one knows I am with you."

"Good," Sam said and Quinn yawned. Sam smiled. "Wore you out did I?"

"Like you said you are a man not a boy," Quinn said with a smile, "More stamina. With Finn it would have been all elbows and knees." Quinn yawned again, "I'm tired."

"Night Quinn," Sam said and put his arm around her pulling Quinn close to him. He would worry about what to do later. For now he would just hold her.

LQF

Quinn was practically skipping as she walked down the halls. She even said hi to Rachel which shows how much of a good mood she was in. As she entered the Glee Classroom the first thing she noticed was Sam talking to Mr. Schue. Quinn sat next to Brittney, her grin never leaving her face. Sam smiled to himself, he knew he was the cause of Quinn's good mood. Still Quinn purposely distanced herself from Sam. She didn't want anyone to suspect anything had happened between them. Kurt didn't seem to notice anything to Quinn's relief. After class she got pulled into the girls bathroom by Santana. She checked all the stalls and then kicked the door stopper in the door so no one could come in.

"You had sex didn't you?" Santana said as soon as she knew the coast was clear.

"What?" Quinn said trying to sound shocked, "No of course not. I am the president of the Celibacy Club."

"Don't lie to me," Santana said, "You have the after sex glow. And from what I have guessed it must have been good. I doubt Finn could put that smile on your face. So who is he?" Quinn bit her lip. Could she trust her? Sure Santana was a bitch and can be a gossip, but she was also Quinn's friend. Quinn really needed a friend now, one that she could talk about Sam with.

"Fine," Quinn said after a while, "I did have sex, and no it wasn't with Finn."

"Then who was it?" Santana asked.

"I can't tell you," Quinn said, "And promise me you won't tell anyone. Especially Finn. Please Santana." Quinn looked at her with pleading eyes.

"All right," Santana said caving in, "I won't tell anyone I promise."

"Thanks." Quinn said.

"On the condition that you tell me all about it," Santana said and Quinn grinned.

LQF

"I can't believe you told her," Sam said later that day, "I knew it was a bad idea. Damn! I should have never..."

"Stop!" Quinn said cutting him off. "You did. You did sleep with me. In fact you just did again." Quinn and Sam were currently sitting on Sam's bed, him in only his boxers, and her in one of his shirts. The perfect moment had been cut short when Quinn announced to Santana she could no longer be in the celibacy club, and it wasn't because of Finn.

"I am going to get fired," Sam said as he got up and began to pace, "Forget getting fired I am going to prison!"

"No, you are not," Quinn assured him grabbing his hand and pulling him down so he was sitting next to her, "I am not going to tell anyone, you are defiantly not going to tell anyone, and neither will Santana. She is my friend, I trust her."

"Santana is a loud mouthed gossip," Sam said still mad.

"Yes she is," Quinn agreed, "But not about important stuff. I trust her and there is no way she would make the connection to you."

"Fine," Sam said, "But you can't break up with Finn."

"What?" Quinn said shocked, "Of course I do! I just slept with another guy."

"If you have a boyfriend it would be a cover for us," Sam explained, "It will throw off any suspicion. It is just a title Quinn."

"Okay I will. One one condition." Quinn said crossing her arms.

"What?" Sam asked not sure if he wanted to know.

"You call me your girlfriend," Quinn said with a smirk, "Out loud right now, you have to say

that I am your girlfriend."

"But..." Sam began to say.

"Nope, right now or I am going to break up with Finn and tell all my friends I am dating an older guy." Quinn said and Sam looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Sam said and Quinn nodded, "From Princess to Blackmailer, damn my girlfriend is weird."

Sam walked into his apartment a week later and noticed something strange. Those shoes weren't his, Sam sure as hell didn't wear the make-up in the bathroom, and that wasn't his Minnie Mouse Mug. Quinn had insisted that her call her his girlfriend but for the first time it clicked in Sam's mind that she actually was. Sam smiled as he picked up the mug. He hadn't really had a girlfriend before. Sure he had flings in high school, and now he was too embarrassed of his poverty to start anything serious. Quinn was different. All the good in the world in one pretty girl. A sweet caring, trusting girl he didn't deserve. Quinn would be a good girlfriend, the thing that scared him the most was knowing he would be a bad boyfriend. He would never cheat on her now that they were official, Sam would just hurt her in someway much worse.

**So they finally give in. Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing...**

Sam was walking down the hall when a hand pulled him into the janitors closet. Sam laughed as Quinn kicked the door shut and kissed him. He was really bring out a new side in her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Sam said when they broke apart.

"Home Ec." Quinn told him, "That class doesn't even count."

"Quinn," Sam said his voice serious, "I don't want to you cut class. You could get in real trouble."

"Maybe," Quinn said and kissed him again. Sam gave in. It was just home economics Sam knew that Quinn was a good cook already.

LQF

"What time should I be at your house?" Finn asked Quinn in Glee. Her ponytail was a bit off to the side and her shirt was a bit wrinkled. She just said she had to run to class because Quinn had stayed a little too late in her last class.

"Seven," Quinn said, "And dress nice. You are having dinner with my parents for the first time. Try and look presentable." Sam walked in not much later and Quinn couldn't help but steal a glance at him. He winked at her, and after much practice Quinn managed not to blush.

"A duet." Mr. Schue said to the class as soon as they settled down, "Is a song sung by two people. They can be very powerful and that is why I feel that at Regionals we should have one of the songs we perform be a duet. So Sam here is going to give an example, but first we need a volunteer to sing with him." All the female hands rose. Mr. Schue sighed. Quinn had her hand up, but didn't seem as eager as the other girls.

"Quinn come up here." Quinn got up and stood next to Sam. "Now I want the two of you to pick a song and perform it for us next class. So I am going to give you the period to practice while the rest of us work on song selection. I believe the auditorium is free." Both blonds nodded, but Mr. Schues attention was already on the group. As they exited the room they fingers grazed each other as if they wanted to hold hands. Santana noticed this and everything seemed to fall into place.

"Oh my god," She said a little louder then she meant to because the whole class went silent.

"What wrong Santana," Mr. Schue asked concerned.

"Nothing...I uh...broke a nail," Santana said trying to come up with something, "I broke a nail and I just got a manicure. Damn."

"I have a kit that might help Santana," Kurt said speaking up, "Mr. Schue can you excuse us? A broken nail can be quite painful if it isn't dealt with right away." The rest of the class was looking at the two of them in confusion, but said nothing.

"Sure," Mr. Schue said not know what else to do, "Just don't be too long." The two of them rushed out of the classroom and into the girls bathroom. Santana checked the stalls and locked the door like she had done before and then stood and faced Kurt.

"What do you know?" She asked.

"Nothing." Kurt said, "I just saw them flirting, but just now they looked like they wanted grab hands. What is going on? What do you know?"

"Why is she doing this?" Santana said more to herself, "I am up for older guys, but this could be bad."

"How far has it gone?" Kurt asked. When Santana refused to look at him he got his answer. "Oh my."

"Yeah," Santana said with a sigh, "We can't tell anyone. Not even Quinn that we know who her secret boyfriend is."

"I won't tell a soul." Kurt vowed, "But what do we do? Pretend we don't know anything?"

"Yes, and pray that this won't blow up in our faces," Santana said.

LQF

Quinn looked at the big giant_** F **_on her Spanish test. She had never gotten an F before in her life. It wasn't that bad, Mr. Schue told them at the beginning of the semester that he would drop their worst test. This one would just be hers. Quinn had been hanging out with Sam and forgot to study. It isn't the end of the world, at least to her. Mr. Schue had some other ideas.

"Quinn can I talk to you after class?" He asked after handing back the tests. Quinn walked up to him dreading what he was going to say. Mr. Schue was a good teacher and instead of assuming she was lazy and didn't study like the rest of the student population, he would ask if there was anything wrong. Nothing was wrong, in fact Quinn was happier then she had ever been.

"Is something going on Quinn?" He asked as soon as the last student left.

"Nothing at all Mr. Schuester," Quinn told her favorite teacher.

"You got a F on test, you never do that," Mr. Schue began, "And seem distracted in Glee Club. Is there anything going on at home? Things all right with Finn? You can trust me Quinn."

"I know I can," Quinn said taking some pity on the man, "I just forgot to study is all, I promise I am happy and heal..." Quinn was cut off by the bile rising up in her throat. She ran to the nearest trash can and emptied the content of lunch in it.

"Quinn?" Mr. Schue said while he held her hair.

"Sorry," Quinn said wiping her mouth with the tissue Mr. Schue offered her. "Must have had a bad piece of chicken or something. I promise to do better. The F was a one time thing." Mr. Schue nodded and let Quinn go.

Quinn put a hand on her stomach as she walked down the hall. The F was the least of her problems right now. The first thing she had to do was tell her boyfriend that she was pregnant.

LQF

In her fantasies Quinn had imagined what it would be like to have Sam's baby. Of course they were married at that point and were not in a secret relationship. Nothing is ever easy, and this was the icing on the cake. Still, she was going to have a baby, and babies are a wonderful thing. Right?

_Wrong_. When she told Sam he looked at her in utter shock before he yelled "Fuck!" really loud and began pacing and whispering to himself.

"Sam," Quinn said trying to get him to stop, "Sam!" He finally stopped pacing and now was just staring at her with that sad expression he had when she had first met him.

"This isn't a good thing Quinn," Sam said his face turning into a mask, "This isn't good at all." Quinn had to hold back her tears. So much for her happiness. It was now slowly turning into misery.

"What are we going to do?" Quinn asked putting the emphasis on _we_, it was _their_ problem. Not hers, not his, both.

"I don't know!" Sam said sharper and louder then her meant to. Quinn couldn't help but flinch. Sam took a deep breath and braced himself for what he was about to do. The thing he will never forgive himself for, and would make Quinn hate him for the rest of her life. Once he did it, Sam would never see his kid ever again. "You should leave Quinn. This whole thing was a mistake." Sam lied.

"What?" Quinn said hopelessly.

"Us. Everything has been a huge mistake." Sam repeated, his heart breaking as the words came out.

"You don't mean that," Quinn said standing her ground. "I love you, and you love me to. You love this baby Sam. I can see that already."

"I can't," Sam said, "I can't do this. I can't be a dad to your baby, and since you are carrying my baby I can't be with you either."

"Stop it!" Quinn yelled getting to her feet, "That's not true. Of course you can be a dad!"

"I won't want to be," Sam said lying once more, "I don't want it." Quinn looked at him in utter shock. How could he do this to her? How could he leave her when she needed him the most? Quinn held her head high and said,

"Fine, if this is the kind of man you truly are then I don't want you to be the father of my baby anyway. Goodbye Sam. Have fun trying to sleep at night." With that Quinn grabbed her stuff, including the Minnie Mouse mug and slammed the door on her way out. In her anger she didn't noticed the Eviction notice paper on the counter. Sam winced as the door slammed. The tears Sam had been holding in finally fell. The girl he loved was having his baby and Sam just threw them out. He had just done the hardest thing he had ever done because Sam couldn't take care of them. He knew they deserved more then what Sam could give them. For the rest of Sam's life he would dream about a little kid with Quinn's smile and his eyes.

LQF

Quinn lied. Said it was Finn's baby. Made up some lame story about hot water and sperm, and Finn being so naive and trusting believed her. Quinn had thought about sleeping with him to make it more believable, but Quinn couldn't. It was bad enough she had been cheating on him for months, but to picture someone else when they were together would be too wrong. She was now living with Santana who had been surprisingly supportive during all this. Santana also told her she knew Quinn's secret boyfriend was Sam. Kurt came clean too. The two of them had been her anchors, the only thing holding her together. Santana's dad was a doctor so he was able to help her get the care she needed, and Quinn knew he was covering a lot of the cost. Mr. Lopez was a good man, and had always like Quinn. Quinn needed all the help she could get, and everyone was gathering together so she could get it. After Sam told her to leave Quinn had thought about giving up the baby, but when she saw how everyone was acting she knew she wanted to keep it.

LQF

Sam was packing up his stuff when there was a knock on his door. The last time someone had knocked on his door it had been Kyle, and Sam remembered how that night went. Quinn never knocked. She had somehow made herself a key without Sam knowing. He should have been pissed, but when he read the notes Quinn had left him after bringing him dinner when he worked late he forgot to be angry. The knocking got more persistent.

"I'm coming." Sam said and opened the door revealing a Santana Lopez on the other side. She shoved past him before he could invite him in.

"I am here to kick your ass," Santana said crossing her arms, "How dare you do that to her! And then quit your job like a coward!" Sam didn't say anything just handed her the Eviction notice.

"What is this?" Santana said.

"I got evicted the day before Quinn told me," Sam informed Santana, "They raised the rent in my building and I can't afford it anymore. A week before that I got laid off from my job at UPS, and I didn't think it was right for me to work in the place where I knocked up one of the students. I am now in the process of packing up my stuff and moving back into my parents house. See why I told her I couldn't be a dad? I can't take care of them the way they deserve."

"Why didn't you tell her that?" Santana asked, "She would have understood."

"I know she would," Sam said, "That is the worst part. Quinn would have been supportive and helpful. I am supposed to be taking care of her and she would end up taking care of me. Trust me, it is easier this way. Easier if she hates me. She can give him the life I can't. I love them. I love Quinn so much it hurts, and my heart is broken at the thought of never knowing my baby."

"Sam..." Santana said in lack of anything else to say.

"You can't tell her any of this," Sam said, "Just be there for her, and be there my son."

"Son?" Santana said.

"I know its a boy." Sam said with a sad smile. "Its a boy."

LQF

"Its a boy!" The doctor said as she lifted up Quinn's son so she could see him. Quinn grinned as she saw her baby. He was beautiful.

"Oh Q he is so cute!" Santana said still holding Quinn's hand.

"He is a very beautiful child Quinnie," Judy Fabray said from Quinn's other side. Quinn smiled up at her mom. Her Mom. Now that had been a surprise. When her family found out (through Finn singing a song) they had immediately kicked her out. When Quinn was eight months and huge she was shopping with Kurt for baby clothes she ran into her Mom. Upon seeing her Judy immediately burst into tears begging for forgiveness. She then told her that Russell had been having an affair and Judy had kicked him out. Judy had made the guest bedroom into a nursery, and all there was left to do was talk to her daughter. Quinn hugged her and moved back home.

Five weeks and four days later Quinn's water broke and was rushed to the hospital. All the Glee Kids were out in the waiting room waiting for news. Finn was there too but had yet to forgive her for lying to him. When she was six months she couldn't lie to him anymore and told him he wasn't the father. He was a random guy she met at _Smash_, a dance club she had sneaked into. It wasn't that far from the truth.

Quinn held her son and ran her finger over his cheek. She heard someone ask his name and with a smile she told them, "Nathan Samuel Fabray." Santana was shocked Quinn named him after Sam. Santana had kept Sam's secret all these months and never gave a hint of what a good guy Sam really was. She hoped that Sam would get to meet the little man someday.

**Sad. **

**Thank you for your reviews you guys are awesome! **

**So do you think Sam is a bad guy?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing...**

"So do you like have a girlfriend?" The drunk girl who had come up to Sam asked.

"Yes, and a lovechild," Sam informed the girl. She looked at him with blank eyes before moving on.

"Dude why do you keep turning all these chicks down?" Sam friend Mark asked. The two were at one of the schools world renowned parties. "In two years you went from no one to the star quarterback, and I have never seen you with a girl. Your not gay are you?" Sam laughed.

"No, not gay." Sam said and took a sip of his drink.

"Then what is it?" Mark said.

"You ever been in love Mark?" Sam asked instead of answering.

"No," Mark said.

"Well when your in love with someone else, it is sure hard to look at another women," Sam said.

"You in love man?" Mark said and gave Sam a little shove.

"Yeah," Sam said looking up at the night, "Never stopped."

Sam threw the keys on the table of his and Mark's apartment. The last two years have been a blur. After moving back with his parents Sam had hit an all time low. He never even wanted to get out of bed in the morning. The thing that finally got Sam up was when he thought of what Quinn would think of him now. She hated him already, Quinn would be disgusted at him now. Then he thought of his son and knew he had to get his act together. It started with the announcement his mother made a week later. She had gotten a job at Ohio State, and because she was employed there, her children got to attend for free. Sam would get to go back to school. He would get to play again. For the first time in months Sam smiled.

So that was how Sam found himself two years later living with a roommate in an apartment not far from school. He was dyslectic so his grades weren't that good, but Sam got to play football again. Holding that football was the second greatest feeling in the world. The first was holding Quinn. Not a day went by when he didn't think of her or their son. At least he thought it was a boy. Sam didn't have the nerve to ask. He didn't deserve that kid, he never had.

LQF

"Evans! Evans!" The crowd cheered. The team lifted Sam onto their shoulders as he raised his fist in the air. Quinn couldn't help crack a smile. Sam was no longer the sad boy, but the happy man she watched on the television. A part of her still wanted to hate him, but the other part was happy for him. Sam went from having nothing to having everything. But why hadn't he called? If he was so doing so great why hadn't he tried to find her? A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Mommy?" The nearly two year old Nate Fabray said trying to get his mother's attention and holding his arms up. Quinn picked up her son and held him close. Quinn saw that Nate's eyes were glued on Sam's smiling face. Quinn's eyes felt hot.

"That's your Daddy, Sweetie," Quinn whispered so soft Nate didn't hear her.

"Quinn?" Judy Fabray called out, "Your friends are here." Securing Nate on her hip she went to the door and saw basically the whole Glee Club was in her living room.

"Hi guys," Quinn said to her friends. Nate was automatically taken out her arms and was being passed around her friends.

"We graduated today," Rachel said, "And we think that to mark this special occasion we should all go out and celebrate. You included."

"I can't," Quinn said taking back her son, "Nate has been fussing all night and I think he might be catching something. I can't leave him."

"He is just fine," Judy said, "You need to go out with your friends, I will watch Nathan."

"But..." Quinn said.

"Don't make me kidnap you," Santana said coming forward, "I am sure my godson will be just fine without his Mummy for one night." Quinn looked down at Nate who was looking at her with his dad's big blue eyes. He smiled. Quinn held him tighter.

"Okay," Quinn said finally handing Nate over to her mother, "Let me get changed first."

LQF

The Glee kids began to get in the line to enter _Smash_ when Quinn noticed who the bouncer was. Quinn grinned as she walked over to him.

"Hey Greg," Quinn said with a charming smile.

"Well if it isn't Sam Evan's girl," Greg said smiling too.

"Who is now eighteen and no longer has to flirt with the bouncer to get in, even if she was not quite old enough. She just does it now because she wants too" Quinn said flirting a little.

"Come on in," Greg said with a laugh and opened the rope. Quinn waved her friends over as they watched in amazement as they got to cut all the others in line.

"It helps to know the bouncer," Quinn said as they entered the dance club.

"How do you know the bouncer?" Puck asked.

"Just do," Quinn said in reply. After she had Nate she came here whenever she could. Her nights off were rare, and when she had one she spent them here. Quinn didn't know what she had been hoping for, probably for Sam to suddenly appear get on his hands and knees and beg her forgiveness. It never happened. Mr. Schue had been the one to tell them Sam had quit and would no longer be helping out. Quinn knew he would do that. Coward that he turned out to be.

"Quinn?" a voice from behind her said. Quinn turned and saw Sam's friend Kyle.

"Hey Kyle," Quinn said with a friendly smile.

"How have you been?" Kyle asked, "Hows Sam? I haven't talk to him a long time."

"I wouldn't know," Quinn said ignoring her friends stares, "We lost touch. Hard to hold on to _friends_ these days." Quinn emphasized the word friend and looked at Kyle with pleading eyes as if to say _Don't say we were more_.

"Too bad," Kyle said taking the hint, "See you around."

"So is that your Baby Daddy?" Rachel asked as soon as Kyle left. From the way the Glee Kids were looking at her they were wondering the same thing.

"No Kyle is some guy I know," Quinn told them, "I don't know who Nate's dad is remember? Please stop making me say it. Who wants to dance?"

LQF

Sam's life had gotten significantly better, at least on the surface. He had graduated college and was now close to number one on the NFL draft pick. Five years ago he had never thought this could happen to him. Sam thought he would still be working as a janitor in that high school. Where Quinn went to school. Quinn. Nate. Nate would be around four years old now. He only knew his name because Santana had told him when he called her only a couple months ago. Sam had been too scared to ask before. Since then Santana had been his only link to his son. She was the only one who knew the truth and kept it.

He had gotten another call from another team making him an offer. Sam was going to have to get an agent to handle all this and soon. Sam didn't want to leave Ohio, but he was getting really hard to resist offers from Arizona and Florida. Still he couldn't leave Nate, even if he didn't know who Sam was.

The next thing Sam needed to do was the thing he hadn't been able to do all these years ago, take care of Nate and Quinn. He was getting some pretty descent money, and once he signed with a team he would be rolling in the dough. He needed to think of a cleaver way to give Quinn money without knowing it was from him. Quinn had a lot of pride and after what he had done she wouldn't want to look at him let alone take his money. Maybe he should ask Santana. She was always good at stretching the truth to get what she wanted.

LQF

"Cleveland Times, Meredith speaking," Meredith Jones editor of the Cleveland Times said.

"Hello, My name is Evan Samuels and just wanted to ask if you employ Quinn Fabray," the male voice on the phone asked.

"Um...yes I do," Meredith said, "She writes in features, Why do you need to know?"

"I need you to give her a raise," Evan said.

"Excuse me?" Meredith said getting irritated, "You can't just demand us to give raises to our reporters."

"Sorry," Evan said, "Let me introduce myself further. You know Nate? The cute little four year old son Quinn has? Well I am his father and I am going to help out. So I need you to give her a raise, and I will be paying it." Meredith was speechless. First this man clams he is Nate's father and then demands favors? Quinn always stuck with the story she didn't know who the father was.

"Quinn doesn't know the father," Meredith said grasping at straws.

"She lied," Evan said, "I left her when she was pregnant and yes I know I am an asshole you don't need to tell me. I won't get into the story but I am trying to help now."

"Why don't you call her?" Meredith asked.

"She wouldn't talk to me, and Quinn sure as hell wouldn't take my money," Evan said, "Please? Its for Nate if anything."

"Fine," Meredith said and then took a deep breath, "How much are we talking?"

LQF

"Artie Abrams," Artie said picking up the phone after it made that annoying ring he can't change.

"Hi my name is Sam Evans and I am in need of an agent." Sam said, "Do you think you might be able to do that for me?"

"S..Sam Evans?" Artie said his voice slightly shaking, "One of the most wanted quarterbacks in the US?"

"Yeah I guess I am," Sam said with a laugh, "So I need good representation and you come highly recommended."

"You want me to represent you?" Artie said just to be clear.

"Yes, I'll be in touch." And with that Sam hung up. Artie just stared at the phone. Being Sam Evans agent would be the break of his career. It would put him on the map. Why would Sam Evans want him? Sure he would do the best he could, but there were other agents with a lot more connections then him. Why him?

LQF

"Mom!" Nate Fabray called out, "Sam Evans is on again!" Quinn ran into the room and sat down next to her six year old.

"_How are you feeling?_" the reporter asked a sweaty Sam Evans.

"_Wonderful,_" Sam said with that goofy grin, "_The second best feeling in the world."_

_"Second?"_ The reporter asked. "_Why the second?_" Sam smiled faded.

"_Another interview_," Sam said and then he was whisked away but his teammates.

"Isn't he awesome Mom," Nate said his eyes glued to the TV, "He is the best player in the NFL. I want to be just like him when I grow up." Quinn kissed her son's head.

"I am sure he'd love that," Quinn said softly.

"What was that Mom?" Nate asked.

"Nothing Sweetie," Quinn said holding back tears, "Let's just watch."

**So Nate is six now and Sam has been helping out for the last two years.**

**I don't know much about football so I don't go into much detail about it, but I hope you understand my meaning.**

**Thanks for you reviews, you guys rock! More please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing...**

"To Quinn on her 22nd birthday," Santana said raising her glass.

"To Quinn!" The rest of the group called out and then they all took a drink. All the Glee kids except for Kurt and Rachel who was coming in tomorrow due to a play the two were in. Her boss Meredith and some of her friends from work were at _Smash_ too. It was far more fun to be here and do more then dance.

"Thank you very much," Quinn said smiling.

"Sorry to take the light away from Quinn but I do have some news," Artie said.

"Brittney pregnant?" Santana asked.

"No," Artie said rolling his eyes, "I am going to be representing Sam Evans. He called me up and asked me to be his agent!" Quinn spit out her drink.

"Wow Artie that is awesome," Quinn said after she stopped choking. Santana ordered another drink. This was getting to be too much. She was keeping so many secrets her head felt like it was about to explode.

"Sam Evans. Wow dude you finally got your break," Finn said patting him on the back.

"I know. This will make my career!" Artie said his eyes shining, "The thing is though why did he call me? There are a lot more qualified Sports Agents out there, especially for a guy like him."

"I know why," Santana said in a sing song voice only Quinn could hear. She glared at her friend.

"That is not why," Quinn whispered back.

"Sam I am assuming is short for Samuel?" Meredith asked cutting in.

"Yes," Artie said, "Samuel Evans."

"Oh my god," Meredith said taking another sip of her drink.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing," Meredith said taking another drink.

"You might as well tell me," Quinn said, "I will find out sooner or later." At this point the rest of her friends, except Santana, had filtered away into the crowd leaving the three women alone. Meredith sighed,

"About two years ago I got a call from a man named Evan Samuels," Meredith paused and Quinn made the connection, "He gave me money to give to you, but in the form of a raise. Many raises. I don't even make as much as you supposedly do."

"What!" Quinn said louder then she meant to and people glanced over at her. "Sam has been giving me money in the form of a fake raise?"

"He didn't think you would take it any other way," Meredith said. Quinn took another drink and noticed that Santana was looking anywhere but her.

"What?" Quinn asked her. Santana bit her lip.

"Oh what the hell," Santana said and finished her drink in one gulp before continuing, "You know the presents I get for Nate at Christmas and his birthday for the last two years? And when I randomly bring him cool stuff?" Quinn nodded, "Well those weren't from me, they were from Sam." Quinn didn't say anything for a long time.

"That bastard." She said finally speaking.

"So I thought for your birthday I could get you some tickets for this weeks game," Artie said joining the women again, "We all know what a big fan Nate is of Sam Evans."

"That bastard," Quinn repeated, "I need another round here!" Quinn called out, "Make it a double!"

Puck carried Quinn over his shoulder as they entered the house Quinn and Santana shared. Judy Fabray, who was watching Nate, came up to the group when they came in.

"What happened?" She asked watching as Puck carried her unconscious daughter to her room.

"She got some surprising news," Santana explained.

As she slept if off Quin thought about Sam. Quinn wanted to be mad at Sam. She wanted to hate him, but for some reason in all these years she never could. Maybe it was because she had loved him so much at one point that it was impossible to hate him now.

LQF

"Touchdown!" Nate yelled as he watched the game the next day. Quinn was sitting next to him a water glass in her hand and her body full of aspirin.

"Not so loud Sweetie," Quinn said rubbing her temples.

The two were sitting and watching Sam play, as they watched all of his games. Quinn watched Nate get all excited and really into the game. His _Evans_ jersey seemed to mock her as she looked at her little boy. Quinn didn't know what was worse Sam not being there at all, or taking care of them from the wings too afraid to come forward. Quinn could see why. She hasn't fully forgiven him, but Nate would. Nate would forgive his father, simply because that is what Sam was. Even if Sam never wanted to be a dad, it didn't change the fact that he was one.

"So Nate," Quinn said, "Uncle Artie got us tickets for the game this weekend." Quinn said, "Does that sound like fun?" Nate looked at her with his mouth open.

"Does it ever!" Nate said excited, "I get to see Sam Evans!" Quinn smiled weakly.

"_Next up our exclusive interview with Sam Evans_," the television said. The screen changed from playing one of Sam's old games to Sam sitting in a chair about to be interviewed.

"_So you have come a long way haven't you Sam?"_ The reporter said. "_Janitor to football _

_superstar." _Sam laughed.

"_Yes, but I wouldn't change any of my experiences_," Sam said, _"I had a lot of good things happen to me while I was working at that school."_

_"I heard you helped out with the Glee Club. You sing Sam?_

"_Yeah, sometimes_," Sam said, "_It has been a while though._"

_ Why don't you sing for us now? _Someone brought out a guitar and handed it to Sam. Sam laughed and began to play _Billionaire_. His eyes still lit up the same way they always did when he sung. Quinn knew she was crying now, she felt the hot tears on her cheeks. Nate was too caught up in the interview to notice.

"_That was really good Sam," _they said,_ "Thinking of putting out an album?"_

_ "No,"_ Sam said with a laugh._ I have a career already. I just helped out with the class."_

"_You never performed,_" He asked.

"_Nah, did a duet once_," Sam said, _"Just for the class, but it was a great moment." _Sam got a sad look on his face, the same one that Quinn was sporting right now. She knew he was remembering their duet too.

_"What song should we sing?" Quinn asked Sam all those years ago._

_ "Something about how hot you are," Sam said with a smirk._

_ "If I wanted to be objectified I would go back in the choir room and sit next to Puck," Quinn said not responding to Sam's awful flirting. _

_ "Oh really?" Sam said taking her hand and twirling her around. Quinn laughed. _

_ "Stop goofing around," Quinn said, "We need to practice. This will most likely be our only chance to sing together, we need to make it count."_

_ They sang a song called _Lucky_. It fit them perfectly and it took a lot of willpower to feel indifferent to one another while they sung. Not to hold hands, or for her to put her hand on his shoulder. Sam and Quinn's voices joined perfectly, as if they were made to sing together. The class had been stunned into silence after they finished. Kurt and Santana looked at each other. _

Quinn was drawn back into the present when she heard the man on TV say,

_"So what about your love life?"_ Sam laughed.

_"Don't really have one to be honest,_" Sam told him, _"I have only been in love once, and that was enough for the rest of my life. No girl could ever compare to her. Next question."_

"Mom?" Nate said concern in his big blue eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"No reason baby," Quinn said wrapping an arm around Nate and holding him close to her. Quinn kissed his dirty blond head, "Excited about the game tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Nate said, "Do you think I will see Sam Evans?"

"I am sure you will Sweetie," Quinn said, "I am sure you will."

LQF

Quinn tried not to cry as she and Nate watched Sam play. This was the first time she had seen him in person in near seven years. And he was only a dot on a green field. Artie had scored them a private invite to meet the team, and Nate was overjoyed. Quinn was scared out of her mind. She was going to see Sam in an hour. He was going to meet his son, and had no idea. As the crowd cheered Quinn sat frozen in her seat. She wanted to grab Nate and run. She wasn't ready for this. What if Sam didn't want to see them? Sure he had been giving them money, but never made a move to do anything more. Oh god. The game was over. Sam's team won. Here we go.

The cheers were enough to drive a man deaf. His teammates surround him and Sam laughed along with them. Some of the crowd was filtering on to the field. Sam's coach had handed out a lot of backstage passes. Sam's cheeks already hurt from all the smiling he would have to do. He was about to turn when something caught his eye, or someone. No. It couldn't be. Sure Artie was her friend and his agent now, but was that really her? As she came closer Sam knew there was no mistaking her. Quinn. He began to walk towards her and when Sam got close, Quinn motioned with her eyes to the figure next to her. A little boy with dirty blond hair, and blue eyes. Sam's eyes glassed over. He was so perfect. How could he not be with Quinn as a mother.

"Mom look! It is Sam Evans!" Sam heard his son's voice say.

"I know," Quinn said calmly, "Lets go talk to him." Sam didn't want to talk. The second Sam saw Nate he grabbed the boy and hugged him lifting Nate off his feet. Nate didn't know what was going on, but after a moment hugged him back. Sam tightened his grip on Nate. Quinn was watching the two with tears in her eyes. Nate tried to break free, but Sam wouldn't let him.

"I am never letting you go ever again," Sam said to his son. Sam released Nate, but was still holding Nate, his sons feet dangling above the ground. The two boys stared at each other with identical blue eyes. Quinn spoke for the first time.

"Nathan, this is Sam Evans," Quinn said, "Sam is an old friend."

"Hi Nate," Sam said his eyes wet and that same goofy grin on his face.

"Can you put me down?" Nate asked. Sam put the boy on his feet.

"Why don't you ask Sam to sign your jersey?" Quinn suggested. The three were getting strange looks from the small crowd around them, but the three were in their own world.

"Can you sign this please?" Nate asked politely, "You are my favorite player."

"He watches every game you play," Quinn told Sam. Sam grinned and signed the boys jersey.

"Come on," Sam said extending his hand for Nate to take and was revealed when he did.

LQF

Nate was playing with a football throwing it and pretending to catch it. His parents were watching him.

"Will he hate me?" Sam asked his eyes never leaving Nate.

"No," Quinn said, "He loves you. He watches every game."

"He loves Sam Evans the football player," Sam said, "Not Sam Evans his father."

"They are the same person," Quinn told him and Sam looked at her, a slow grin appearing on his handsome face.

"You look good," Sam said his eyes moving up and down her body. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No I don't, I have stretch marks now," Quinn said with a sigh. She loved Nate, but he did a number on her body.

"Can I see them?" Sam asked the grin still on his face. Quinn slapped his arm.

"Do not flirt your way out of this," Quinn said, "Now go over and tell Nathan who you really are." Sam took a deep breath and approached the boy.

"Hey Nate," Sam said not sure where to start, "Can I talk to you for a second?" Nate nodded and sat down on a bench with Sam kneeling in front of him so they were eye to eye. "What has your mother told you about your father?"

"Nothing really," Nate said, "Just that I have one and he loves me very much."

"She's right," Sam said, "He does love you. Okay I am just going to come out and say it. I am your Dad, Nathan." Nathan's mouth fell open. His Dad was a famous footballer player. Eat that Zack Turner! Who is the king of the playground now!

"Cool!" Nathan said and Sam laughed. Quinn walked over to the two boys.

"So your Daddy is going to take us out to dinner and we can talk some more," Quinn told their son. Nate nodded and Sam picked him up again and the three walked to Sam's car.

LQF

"Santana told me everything," Quinn said to Sam later that night. Nathan was sound asleep in his bed and they were in Quinn's living room talking. "Getting evicted, losing your job, the toys, everything."

"I figured she might," Sam said, "Please don't be mad at her for keeping my secrets."

"I'm not," Quinn said, "I am glad she is this trustworthy." Sam smiled.

"I better get going," Sam said standing up, "Can I come over tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure," Quinn said and before she could stop herself kissed his cheek.

"See you tomorrow Quinn," Sam said with that silly grin.

"Tomorrow." Quinn said managing not to blush.

Quinn was still staring at the door that Sam had just walked out of when her phone began to ring. She read the screen and saw it was Paul calling.

"Hi Honey," Quinn said into the phone.

**What do you think? **

**Awesome reviews! Thank you so much! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing...**

"Sorry Paul, Quinn needs to talk to me now," Santana said taking the phone away from her as soon as Santana entered the room. She then pressed the end button and said, "So how did it go?"

"Stop doing that!" Quinn said taking her phone back, "I don't care if you don't like Paul, but do you have to rub it in his face? He is the only good man I have met in a long time."

"I don't care," Santana said, "So is Sam still as hot in real life as he is on TV?"

"Even more so," Quinn said knowing she couldn't lie to her, "Looking at his handsome face is almost painful. It took a lot of willpower not to kiss him."

"Why didn't you?" Santana asked.

"I have a boyfriend," Quinn said, "A very serious one. It is almost our one year anniversary."

"Hmm...hot sexy sweet football player or nerdy boring sports writer," Santana said comparing the two men, "How could you ever chose between them."

"There is no need," Quinn said, "Sam is Nate's father, of course I will always feel something for him. Paul is a nice uncomplicated man. I need that right now."

"Fine," Santana said crossing her arms, "So explain to me why after a year you still haven't slept with him?"

"The last guy I slept with ended up getting me pregnant," Quinn said her voice defensive, "I don't want to risk it again."

"Please, Sam is as close to a god as any man could be," Santana said, "No mere mortal could compare." With that Santana walked into her room leaving Quinn standing there. She was right, there had been no one to compare to Sam, even during that period when she hated his guts. No, she would not do this. Quinn had a boyfriend, and she would not cheat on a boyfriend with Sam ever again.

LQF

"So I have something very special planned for night," Paul said leaning on the wall of her cubical.

"Oh really?" Quinn said smiling. "I can't wait."

"On another note," Paul said, "I heard your friend Artie is managing Sam Evans. Anyway could he get me an interview? The sports section has been a bit dry as of late." Quinn felt like banging her head on her desk. Could one second of her day not evolve Sam!

"Mommy!" Nate voice yelled and Quinn and Paul turned and saw Nate running to over to them. Quinn caught him and put Nate on her lap.

"Hey baby," Quinn said, "Say hi to Paul."

"Hi," Nate said halfheartedly and then turned his attention back to his mother, "So Daddy took me to the zoo and the park and we went to lunch where I ate all my vegetables!"

"Really?" Quinn said shocked, "How did he get you to do that?"

"I said he needed to eat his veggies if he wanted to get big and strong like me," Sam's voice said as he came into view. Quinn bit her lip. He was wearing a white shirt and jeans, the uniform he looked so hot in when she was in high school.

"Sam Evans?" Paul said his voice going a pitch higher then normal.

"Yes?" Sam said looking down at him, Sam was at least a head taller then Paul.

"Paul Wethers," Paul said shaking Sam's hand, "Its an honor to meet you."

"Thanks," Sam said reclaiming his hand. Quinn wanted to scream. Great someone else to worship Sam.

"As you can see he has all his limbs," Sam said turning his attention back to Quinn, "Told you I could handle him just fine."

"Sorry for being hesitant," Quinn said, "But I seem to remember the desperate call you made to me when you couldn't handle your baby sister."

"She was a little terror," Sam said, "Besides Nate is my son, he could never be a terror."

"Uh-huh," Quinn said smirking.

"Wait hold on," Paul said cutting in, "Sam Evans is Nathan's father? _Sam Evans_ is your ex-boyfriend?

"Did I forget to mention that?" Quinn said trying to hold in her laughter from the look on poor Paul's face.

"Anyway," Sam said, "Nate and I just wanted to say hi. Oh and Paul let me know if you want an interview or something. Anything for a friend of Quinn's. Bye." Nate said goodbye and the two walked down the hall. Nate pretended to push Sam and than began to run with Sam chasing him. Paul watched them with a helpless look on his face. How was supposed to compete with that? Quinn seemed to read his mind because she said,

"Paul, Sam and I were a long time ago. We broke up seven years ago, you have nothing to worry about." Quinn's attention was now on her computer. Paul sighed. She might say there was nothing to worry about, but Quinn and Sam's eyes said differently.

LQF

"You called?" Santana said taking the seat from Paul who had asked to meet her. Santana had a suspicion of what he wanted to talk to her about, and she was dreading it.

"Yes," Paul said nervously, as he always was around Santana, "Quinn and I have been together for a year, in fact tonight I am taking her out for our anniversary dinner."

"I know she told me," Santana said fighting the urge to yawn.

"I want to ask her to marry me," Paul said. Santana only stared at him. "I love Quinn, and I think I would make a good husband to her, take care of her like she deserves." Santana remembered Sam telling her he couldn't take care of her all those years ago, and that is why he left. And here Paul was saying that he would take care of her. It made the situation even more sad.

"What do you want from me?" Santana asked.

"I want to know if she would say yes," Paul answered, "I know it is cowardly to talk to her best friend first, but I want to know before I could make a complete ass of myself."

"Listen Paul," Santana said leaning forward, "Quinn loves Sam. She always has and always will. However, there could be room in her heart for you too, but you will never have her whole heart. If you can live with that go ahead, but if not, then I don't suggest you do this." Santana smiled softly and got up before Paul could respond.

LQF

"So he canceled on me," Quinn whispered to Santana.

"Do you have to do this _now_?" Santana whispered back. The two girls were bridesmaids at the Kurt/Blaine wedding. Nate had been the ring bearer. Quinn was trying to talk to Santana when the girls were standing at the alter waiting for the boys to come down the isle.

"Did he say something to you?" Quinn whispered trying to keep her voice low, but it wasn't working because Mercedes nudged her and mouthed _Be Quiet. _It felt good to be back with the whole Glee Club again. They all felt 17 again like the last wedding they had performed at. That had been a great day, and so was this one. Kurt and Blaine loved each other and joining the other Glee married couples. Artie and Brittney had married straight out of high school, Mike and Tina not long after that. Puck and Santana had been dating on and off for many years, and although they were currently off, they way the two were dancing might be on again. Mercedes and Matt who had graduated McKinley a few years before them, had come to watch them at Nationals and they hadn't been apart since. Finn and Rachel had drifted apart, with her moving to New York, and himself staying in Lima. Both were unattached, and were giving each other a lot of not so secret glances and something might spark up again.

"Spill," Quinn said as soon as they sat down at their table.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Santana said trying and failing to sound innocent.

"Why else would Paul go from planning a romantic dinner to canceling on me and not even having the decency to come up with a lame excuse. Only you could intimidate him like that," Quinn said, "Now what happened?"

"Nothing," Santana said, "Paul asked me a question and I gave him and answer."

"What question?" Quinn asked and Santana raised one eyebrow. "Oh. What did you say?"

"I said that you have room in your heart for him, but Paul could never have your whole heart," Santana said and then got up to dance with Brittney who was owning the dance floor like she always did.

"Want to dance?" A voice from behind her said like they had all those years ago.

"It depends," Quinn said not turning around, "If I do will I be giving Nate a sibling after?"

"Nah," Sam said now standing next to her, "Wedding sex is too cliché."

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"I was invited," Sam replied.

"I didn't think you knew Kurt," Quinn said.

"I _did _help out in Glee," Sam said, "Who do you think taught him to play the guitar?"

"Fine lets dance," Quinn said letting Sam lead her out to the floor, "Just a dance." The upbeat tune turned into a slow song the minute they stepped onto the dance floor. Sam pulled Quinn close to him, the air awkward. They hadn't been this close in a long time. Quinn felt Sam smell her hair and she leaned her cheek on his chest.

LQF

Paul came up to Quinn's desk first thing that Monday. Quinn didn't really know what to do. Paul blew her off, but Santana had told him that Quinn was still in love with her ex. Which she sort of was. Or at least in danger of being again.

"Hello Quinn," Paul said.

"Paul," Quinn said with a smile.

"Listen I am sorry about blowing you off," Paul started, "I was jealous and confused..." Paul was cut off by her cell phone ringing. Quinn looked at the screen and saw it was Sam. Nothing for almost a decade and now he won't leave her alone.

"What!" Quinn said into the phone.

"Can I take Nate tonight?" Sam asked not bothered by her tone.

"Yeah, whatever, don't call me anymore," Quinn growled.

"Perfect Paul there?" Sam said and Quinn could hear him smiling. Santana and her big mouth! And that is a stupid nickname!

"Shut up," Quinn said and hung up, "You were saying Paul?" Quinn said turning her attention back to him.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight so I can make it up to you," Paul said. Quinn managed to smile. She really hoped he changed his mind about purposing to her, that is the last thing she needs right now.

"Perfect," Quinn said, "That was Sam asking to take Nate tonight so I am free."

"Good," Paul said and then confidently walked away. Santana had to be wrong about Sam. The way Quinn was yelling at him it seemed she felt nothing but anger towards him. Quinn sighed and turned back to her computer screen. Her screen saver was a picture of Nate, with his Dad's big blue eyes.

**Did Sam think it would be that easy?**

**Wow thanks for all the reviews! I think the last chapter's reviews was a new record! **

**So please tell me what you think of this chapter! You guys rock! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing...**

"_Now on Entertainment Tonight,_" the TV said. Quinn and Santana were sitting on the couch with the rest of the Glee girls around them. After the wedding the girls decided they needed to get together more often, even if it meant just sitting in a living room watching guilty pleasure TV programs.

"_Well ladies I am sorry, but it seems to be all over_," Quinn heard the TV say as she yawned, _"Sam Evans, one of the most eligible bachelors in sports today appears to be taken."_ Quinn head snapped up. "_He was seen with a women yet to be identified and a small boy who he said is his son. The three were seen in the park and Evans and the mystery mother appeared to be getting very cozy. _A picture came up on the screen with Sam's arm around Quinn and the two had big smiles on their faces. "_No word on who this women is, but I bet there is a lot of broken hearts out there."_

All eyes were on Quinn.

"Cozy?" Santana said with a smirk.

"It was cold," Quinn said in her defense, "And Sam said something funny so I laughed."

"Has Paul seen this?" Mercedes asked.

"Probably not." Quinn said, "He doesn't watch many shows like this."

"I think it is cool you are on TV," Rachel said, "Maybe the two of you could get your own reality show. "

"We share a child, that is it," Quinn said getting really tired of saying it.

"Keep telling yourself that," Santana said.

"What do you want me to do?" Quinn asked, "Go to Sam's apartment and declare my love for him? We live happily ever after and pop out more kids? I don't think so. He left me. He _left_ me. I didn't want him to." Quinn said the last part softly.

"Quinn..." Rachel said softly.

"No," Quinn said with more force then she intended, "That was a long time ago. Sam left me, and I am not going to take him back."

"Ouch," A voice from behind them said, "That hurt a little Quinn." All the girls turned around and saw Sam standing there hands in his pockets. "I didn't want to leave you."

"You still did," Quinn snapped, "Why are you here? I am going out with Paul tonight and I don't you to be here when he comes."

"I came to get something Nate wanted," Sam told her, "I borrowed his key because I doubt you would have answered the door if I had knocked. My Mom is watching him right now."

"Get it and go," Quinn said her voice angry. Sam nodded.

"That was a bit harsh," Santana said.

"Whatever." Quinn said in response. Sam appeared a moment later a Spiderman blanket in his hands. He was about to walk away when he stopped.

"Did you think that was easy for me?" Sam asked Quinn ignoring the small crowd around them, "Do you have any idea how hard it was to lie to you that day? I thought about you all the time and it killed me to just sit back."

"Then why did you!" Quinn shouted getting up and standing in front of him.

"I didn't think you would want me after what I did," Sam said back.

"That's right, you didn't think!" Quinn said her voice still raised. "You never think!"

"Hey!" Sam said shouting now as well, "All I did was think of you! Do you have any idea where we would be if I had stayed? I would have gotten arrested for Statutory Rape because I was 20 and you were 16. Nate would have a felon for a father. Even when I got out of freaking _jail_ there is no way your parents would let me within five feet of you or Nate. Do you see why I had to leave? I loved you!"

"We could have left!" Quinn said, "I would have gone with you had you asked!"

"You are still the same naïve girl that first day we met in the hallway," Sam said with a sigh, "Everything seems simple to you. I better go, I think I heard a car pull up. Perfect Paul is here now." With that Sam left, leaving Quinn standing there speechless.

"Quinn?" Paul said coming into the house with a bouquet of flowers. Quinn screamed in frustration and ran up the stairs.

LQF

"She won't come out of her room," Santana told Sam who was standing in front of her. All the Glee girls were still there, but Paul had left after a while. When he tried to talk to her Quinn just screamed out in frustration again. "We have tried everything. Maybe you can think of something."

"Should I bring Nate?" Sam asked.

"When we tried that she burst into tears," Santana informed him.

"I'll see what I can do," Sam said, "But I am not promising anything. I am the reason she is up there after all."

"Then maybe that means your the only one who can bring her down." Santana said in one of her moments of wisdom. Sam nodded.

"Wish me luck," Sam said to the girls and they all nodded. Sam made his way up the stairs to Quinn's room and taking the bobby pin he stole from his Mom and began to unlock the door. When he opened it Quinn was laying on her bed staring at nothing.

"Don't know why you bothered to lock it," Sam said when she didn't acknowledge him, "I am the one that taught you how to pick a lock remember?" Quinn snorted.

"I remember," Quinn said still not looking at him, "I told you I was pregnant a week later and you kicked me out. I remember that too."

"What are you doing up here?" Sam said changing the subject.

"I loved you," Quinn said not answering his question, "I really loved you. If you had asked me to run away with you I would have in a heartbeat. I would have understood Sam."

"I loved you too," Sam said getting brave and went to lay next to her. Quinn didn't push him away so he continued, "I could have given you nothing Quinn. Nothing. Nate would not be living in the secure happy place he is now. We would all be living in a one bedroom apartment with probably two more kids the way we were at each other all the time." Quinn snorted, but her lips formed a small smile. "Working a couple jobs to make ends meet, it would have been awful. You would have resented me Quinn. I know I hurt you, and I will always hate myself for it. But I did the right thing, and I think you know that." Quinn looked at him. Their faces were very close together.

LQF

"It seems to be working," Rachel said as the girls waited downstairs. "She hasn't screamed again." The girls nodded then they heard something else.

"Oh my God," Tina said realizing that the noises meant. Santana however was smirking.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Rachel asked her.

"Yep, the sexual tension was getting to be too much," Santana said, "As much as I would love to stay and listen, anyone up for some ice cream?" The all agreed wanting to get the hell out of there because the noises were getting louder. Well it had been seven years.

LQF

"I can't believe I cheated on my boyfriend with you again," Quinn said and Sam only laughed. Sam was sitting up leaning against the wall while Quinn was laying on her stomach next to him.

"Well why would you with guys like Finn and Perfect Paul?" Sam said smirking, "They seem like such swell guys."

"Stop calling him that! Besides what about you?" Quinn asked ignoring his comment, "You couldn't have been pining for me all these years."

"Not at first," Sam said not looking at her, "It was like before, trying to get my mind off of you. I hated myself. Couldn't get out of bed and one night I went out to a club and this girl was flirting with me. Red hair, green eyes, looked nothing like you. She asked me to go back to her place, and I did." He looked at Quinn who was just looking at him with those same hazel eyes that Sam always thought could see straight through him into his soul. "I have had one night stands before, not _that_ many, but some. The only thing I have never done is left before the girl woke up, never. Always had breakfast together and went our separate ways. This time I just left. Never touched a girl again after that."

"So if you had never come back you would be celibate for the rest of your life," Quinn said crawling over to him.

"I was always going to come for you Quinn," Sam said tightening his grip on her, "Always."

"Took you long enough." Quinn said leaning against him.

"I had to make something of myself first," Sam told her, "I had to deserve you."

"You always deserved me Sam," Quinn said Sam smiled softly.

"Think you will be able to get out of bed now?" Sam asked.

"Don't think I want to," Quinn said with a grin.

"We haven't changed at all have we?" Sam said rolling on top of her.

"Nope." Quinn said and giggled.

LQF

"You can't talk to me like that when I am at work," Quinn said into her phone, her cheeks pink, "_I _say so. I will see you later tonight. Santana and Kurt are stealing their godson so we will have some privacy. You too. Bye." Quinn tensed when she saw Paul walk up to her desk a couple minutes later.

"Are you feeling better Quinn?" Paul asked. Quinn smiled. Paul was perfect. He was smart, kind, generous, everything a girl could ask for. She was sorry she had to break his heart, but she loved Sam, and Quinn needed to end it.

"Yes," Quinn told him, "I'm sorry I had a lot on my mind and I shouldn't have done that. Wanna do lunch today?" Paul nodded and with a smile went back to his own desk. Quinn sighed. Breaking up with someone is not fun, not fun at all. If he tried to purpose she might just scream again. Paul probably wouldn't want her after that anyway. 22 year olds having hissy fits are not that appealing. Even though Sam had told her she was hot when she got mad. Quinn smiled again at the thought of him. Quinn was also glad that Paul didn't notice her screen saver had changed. Instead of just Nate, it was a picture of the three of them looking like the family they were always supposed to be. And now are.

LQF

"So what have you brought for show and tell Nathan?" Mrs. Collins his kindergarten teacher asked.

"I have brought my Dad," Nate told her. Sam who had waiting outside came into the classroom and all the little boys mouths fell open. Sam walked to the front and stood behind Nate his hands on the little boys shoulders.

"This is my Dad, Sam Evans." Nate said proudly.

"Hello," Sam said to the still silent classroom. Not many students had a famous parent.

"No way," Zack Turner said speaking up.

"Yep, this is my Dad," Nate said looking up at his father with a huge grin on his face. "Anyone want an autograph?" All hands went up. Sam laughed.

"I think you just became the most popular kid in school Nate." Sam said softly. Quinn, who had been watching from with doorway was sporting a grin identical to her sons. Sam was a really good dad. He would also be a really good husband. Quinn played with the ring on her left hand.

LQF

"Should I even wear white?" Quinn asked Santana and Kurt who were helping her pick out a wedding dress. "I mean I have a child, so I am obviously not a virgin."

"Of course you need to wear white." Kurt said, "Its tradition more then anything."

"Picked your maid of honor yet?" Santana asked pretending to be looking at a dress.

"Of course you are my maid of honor," Quinn said rolling her eyes, "And I hope you will stand up there with me too Kurt." Kurt grinned.

"Yes!" Santana said, "Time to start planning the Bachelorette Party!" Kurt and Quinn just looked at her, "What? That party is really the whole point of getting married."

"Good luck finding a stripper hotter then Sam," Kurt said his attention back on the dresses.

"True," Santana said, "But I am always up for a challenge."

"I always thought the whole point of getting married was to spend the rest of your life with someone," Quinn said holding a lace strapless dress up to her, "What do you think?" Kurt and Santana looked at each other.

"It is perfect!" Kurt said.

LQF

"Still here?" Sam asked Greg passing the line in front of _Smash. _Greg grinned and hugged Sam.

"Sammy!" Greg said, "Wow look at you big time superstar now!"

"Yep," Sam said, "Getting married too."

"Let me guess, that pretty little blond. Quinn was it?" Greg said.

"You guessed right," Sam said, "Just here for my bachelor party."

"No exotic dancers?" Greg asked.

"No," Sam said, "Quinn took all the cash out of my wallet and had been calling me every hour making sure I am not doing anything she wouldn't approve of."

"Whipped," Puck sneezed from behind him. Sam had invited the Glee Boys to come with Mark and some of his teammates tonight.

"Come on in," Greg said opening up the rope. He smiled to himself Sam was in for a surprise.

LQF

"To Quinn," Santana said raising her glass, "The beautiful bride to be!"

"To Quinn!" The girls and Kurt called out and they all drank.

"I gotta call Sam," Quinn said getting out her phone.

"Why?" Brittney asked.

"To make sure he isn't going to run away with some stripper," Santana said answering for her. "Give me the phone." Quinn reluctantly handed her phone over to her maid of honor. The group was at _Smash _which had gotten even more popular, but thanks to Quinn and her connections they were able to get in without having to wait.

"Want to dance?" A voice said from behind her. Quinn smiled.

"Depends," Quinn said not turning around, "Will I be giving Nate a sibling after?"

"Hell yeah," Sam said and Quinn giggled

"No," Kurt said cutting in, "There will be none of that. You two are not allowed to see each other before the wedding."

"It's just a dance," Quinn said to Kurt.

"Fine," Kurt said giving in, "But after that no more contact. We will pry you too apart if we have to."

"It seems we have a lot of muscle here tonight," Santana said batting her eyes at the football players Sam had brought with them.

"Hey!" Puck shouted. Santana rolled her eyes. They had hooked up a couple times since the wedding, but nothing was official. Sam led Quinn onto the dance floor.

"So many memories," Sam said as he twirled her around.

"Who would have thought we would be engaged with a six year old boy?" Quinn said, "If someone had told me that I would have laughed in their face."

"But were here," Sam said pulling her in close even though it was a fast song, "We are finally here."

LQF

"I'm not good with words," Sam said as he stood with his soon to be wife with their friends and family all around them. "But what I can say is you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I am so glad you slipped on the floor that day." Quinn laughed through her tears, "I think meeting you was when my life started. You gave me everything. Love, the most beautiful son in the world, but most of all you gave me hope. Something I hadn't felt in a long time. I love you more then you will ever know."

"My job is to write," Quinn began, "But there are no words to describe how I feel about you. I knew from the moment I met you that you would mean something to me, but I had no idea how much. I never thought that slipping flat on my butt on a wet floor would be the moment my life changed. You were there to pick me up. I know you will always be there to pick me up when I fall. I love you more then I thought I could love anyone." Quinn knew she was full on crying as she finished her vows.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife," the minister said, "You may kiss the bride." Sam grinned and kissed Quinn.

_**LQE**_

"I have know Quinn since we were in pigtails," Santana said standing up and making her maid of honor speech, "We used to pull at each others pigtails of course whenever we got in a fight, which was often." The crowd laughed. "In all this time I have never seen her as happy as she is right now with her boys next to her. I love you Quinn and I wish you happiness in the world. I also promise that I will be there for you, as I always have been. To the bride and groom!" Santana raised her glass and everyone drank.

"I have known Sam for about seven years," Mark said starting his speech. "We have been through a lot together, some experiences that I am not able to tell. There was one involving a run away pig and spray paint, but I will let Sam explain that one." Quinn laughed, "He always seemed like he was missing something, a part of him was missing. I am so glad that my best friend is once again whole thanks to that women right there. Raise your glasses people for after seven years they are finally here!" The crowd cheered and drowned their drinks. As she drank Quinn's mind went back to the night Sam purposed to her.

"_Where are you?" Quinn called out. Quinn was now in the hallway of McKinley High School making her way to the football field to watch tonight's game. Sam had been next to her, but suddenly disappeared. "Sam this is creepy! Where are y..." Quinn slipped and landed on her butt._

_ "Oh shit," Quinn heard Sam's voice say and he grabbed her arm and helped her up. "Still aren't reading those signs?" Sam smirked._

_ "Why did you bring me here?" Quinn asked._

_ "I was trying to be sentimental about the first time we meant," Sam told her his large mouth in a full on grin, "But you weren't supposed to actually fall again." _

_ "Why would you be sentimental?" Quinn asked and then gasped as Sam got down on one knee. "Oh my god." She said putting her hand in front of her mouth. _

_"Will you marry me?" Sam asked his voice shaking slightly. Quinn's face broke out into a dazzling smile and nodded. Tears fell down her face as she said,_

_ "Yes!" Sam slid the nicely sized diamond on her left ring finger. Quinn's eyes widened at the ring. She knew he was wealthy, but wow. Sam stood back up and swung her around twice before placing her back on her feet. Sam kissed her and then arm and arm they walked to the football field. _

"Wanna dance?" Sam said from behind her.

"Depends," Quinn said playing her part, "Will I be giving Nate a sibling after?"

"More then one," Sam said sliding his arms around her waist his breath tickling her neck, "A lot more then one. I want a football team and a couple of cheerleaders."

"I was thinking more along the lines of one or two," Quinn said leaning into him.

"I guess I can deal with that," Sam said holding her tighter.

_**Some years later...**_

"Evans! Evans! Evans!" the crowd cheered. Quinn's voice was raw from all the screaming she was doing. The young girl next to her was yelling just as enthusiastic as her mother.

"Wow Mom!" the girl said, "Do you see him? Isn't he awesome!"

"Yes, Natalie he is," Quinn said to her daughter, "Whoa!"

_"The starting quarterback tonight is none other then Nathan Evans. His father is Sam Evans the man that led our team here at Ohio State to the championship oh so many years ago. It seems that Nathan is following in his fathers footsteps."_ the announcer told the crowd.

"Whoa!" Sam yelled out, "Go Nate!"

"Don't drop me Daddy!" the little girl on Sam's shoulders said.

"I won't Nikki," Sam reassured his youngest.

"That's my brother!" Nikki screamed out, "That's my brother!"

Sam and Quinn caught each others eye. Quinn grinned at her husband of 14 years and then turned her attention back to her only son. Nate had indeed followed in his father's footsteps and got a scholarship to play at Sam's old school. Natalie was born a year after they were married and looked like a mini Quinn. Nicole just turned five and was like Nate in the fact that she was a perfect mix of both her parents. Both girls worshiped their big brother and Nate loved it. Quinn didn't give Sam a football team, just an awesome player and two lovely cheerleaders. Quinn looked at Sam who was no longer the sad janitor she met all those years ago, and she wasn't the lost girl she used to be. They felt like they had nothing back then, but now, now they had everything.

**That's it for this one! I hope you liked it. I was going to split this chapter in half, but 11 is one of my favorite numbers so I made it 11 chapters.**

**I have only been to two weddings in my life so the vows and speeches might sound a little cheesy or too fluffy, but I did my best.**

**Tell me what you thought! I would love to hear it! And thank you for all the reviews and reading my story at all! **

**I also have a plot for another story, but I don't know if it is worth writing but here it is:**

**Quinn made Sam's life hell when they were younger, and now he is back and is super hot and built, and hates her for what she did to him. She starts to like him of course after that. This would take place during the second season. There is no Lucy, and Quinn did have Beth. Should I write it or is it an overdone idea? **


End file.
